Hunger Games and Fairy Tales
by bookgirl318
Summary: What happens when you take some of our favorite HG couples and place them into fairy tales? This collection that takes the classic stories, and twists them with the romance of our fave twosomes from The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! Here is the first story in my collection of Fairy Tales using some of our favorite Hunger Games Couples. Know that I am still taking suggestions as to what fairy tales and couples to use. I hope you enjoy this first part! : )**

**Hunger Games and Fairy Tales**

**The Baker-Part One (Adapted from Cinderella)**

Once upon a time, in the faraway land of District 12, there lived a kindly baker with his wife. They loved each other very much, and tried again and again to have their first child. After waiting for so long, a baby was finally born, a boy with small tufts of blonde hair and blue eyes the color of the clearest ocean. They named him Peeta, and the two parents lavished their son with love.

Sadly, the baker's wife died suddenly when their little boy was still a gangly toddler. Although grieving, the father knew that his young son needed a mother's care. In time, he met a woman who herself had two sons that were now without a father. So, he married her, and brought their two families together. Peeta was excited to have a new mother and two older brothers to play with. He came running down as they entered the house.

"Hi! I'm Peeta. Are you my new family?"

The woman cast a nasty look at him, but quickly hid it. "Why yes, my dear. I'm Alma, your stepmother, and these are your stepbrothers Cato and Marvel. Say hello boys."

Peeta looked behind her to see two boys, taller and older than he, and looking him over. They both smirked at him. "Hello…Peeta." He suddenly had a feeling this was not going to be as easy as he thought. But, as he saw his father gleaming at seeing the entire family together, the young boy decided to make the best of it. He followed them all into the dining room for the meal.

From there, his new mother and brothers made every effort to be polite and loving in public. No one seeing them would ever suspect that they were anything but caring toward Peeta. In private, though, he was constantly scolded by Alma. Cato and Marvel would take his toys and tease him about any little thing they could. It made him feel miserable, but he continued to put on a happy face for his father's sake.

The only joy Peeta found was in helping his father at the bakery. He learned about creating the most delicious loaves of bread and buns. He was taught the best frosting techniques, where the baker eventually said was something his son was more skilled than he at. He loved the practice of designing and creating the most beautiful cakes. Sometimes, Peeta was even allowed to deliver some of their goods to the people of the district. He loved being able to meet new people and see their joy in the food he brought.

One day, his father asked Peeta to deliver a basket of cheese buns to the palace. It was a special request, so he was careful and spent all morning baking until he got them perfect. Peeta was to enter the gates and go directly to the service quarters, where he would knock on the door and give the basket to whoever answered it. Peeta was thrilled to be able to see the palace this close up. His excitement was so great that he practically skipped all the way. As he came to the gates, he let the guards there know that he was bringing a delivery from the baker. They allowed the boy to enter, and told him to go towards the left where the service entrance was. Peeta smiled and thanked them, walking in that direction.

He was halfway there, when he all of the sudden heard a voice singing to the right of him. If was sweet and clear, more beautiful than anything Peeta had heard before. He stopped to listen and see who the singer was. It was a girl, about his age, with dark hair braided behind her, and grey eyes the color of smoke. She was wearing pants with a leather jacket, and in her hands was a bow. She was picking up an arrow, and he could see the archery target yards in front of her. All the while, she was softly singing a tune of some sort. She was pretty, and her voice transfixed Peeta so that he was practically glued to the spot where he stood. While her voice was beautiful, it also sounded sad. He wondered why.

As she turned around, the girl noticed Peeta. He was afraid she would call the guards on him, but instead, she smiled and walked closer to him.

"Hello," she said softly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peeta," He was hesitant about what to say to this girl, but he was so drawn to her, that he had to continue to conversation. "What is your name?"

"Katniss," the girl replied. Peeta did a double take and blinked in shock. This was no ordinary girl. This was the princess! He was unsure what to say next. He must have let too much time pass, though, because she spoke again.

"And what are you doing here Peeta?"

At least this he could answer. "My father asked me to bring an order of bread to the palace. Would you like to try a cheese bun? It would cheer you up." He held one of the tasty treats in front of him.

Her face lit up. "Thank you. That's really kind."

"It's easy to be kind to you," Peeta replied without thinking.

She blushed at his words, but took the bun and practically gobbled it up. The sounds that came from her told Peeta that Katniss really liked it. "That was the best thing I have ever eaten. I do feel better. How did you know?"

"Your song just seemed sad. I just wanted to make you happy."

The princess looked pensive. "My father is very sick. They tell me he might not make it much longer." Peeta could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I know what it is like to lose a parent you love."

Katniss smiled at him. She appreciated that he understood. "Do you know anything about archery?"

Peeta laughed. "No, but I would be happy to learn if you want to teach me."

She took him over to where she had been and put the bow in his hands, trying to show him how to properly hold it and shoot. He gave it a few tries, and eventually at least got the arrow onto the target, even if it was on the edge. Katniss clapped at his small success. There was an awkward silence for a moment between them as they both looked at the ground thinking of what else they could to each other. "Well, I better deliver the rest of these," Peeta said, although not wanting to really leave.

"Thank you for the bread…and the company. I guess I needed them both," she said to him.

"You're welcome, princess," he replied, proud that he could bring some joy to her. "I'm glad you liked it. I'd be willing to make them for you anytime."

"I hope you'll come back again," Katniss stated.

"I hope so too," and Peeta turned away to go about his task. Behind him, he could once again hear the princess taking up her tune. He noticed as she sang that even the songbirds above in the trees had stopped their own sounds to listen to her amazing voice. He went to the door and gave the basket of buns to the cook who answered the door. Peeta walked back out through the gate and couldn't help but turn his head to get one last look. His eyes caught hers looking at him, and she raised her hand in goodbye. Peeta smiled and did the same, and in his heart knew at even eleven years old that he was a goner.

He didn't dare tell anyone he was in love with the princess. What would the point be? There was never a chance he could one day win her heart. That was impossible. But it didn't stop Peeta from doing little things to show his affection. When an order came from the palace, he would always stick a few extra cheese buns with it. Sometimes, he would put in a drawing he had done, simply signed with a P. He hoped that Princess Katniss would find it and somehow know it was from him. He hoped that he would get to go to the palace again, but he was never asked to make a delivery again.

Peeta was in a pretty happy place at this point, until the unthinkable happened. His father suddenly got sick and before he knew it, the baker was gone. When he died, Peeta ran from the bedside to his own room and sobbed until the emotion was all drained out of him and he fell asleep. He was completely out until there was a rustling sound and a sharp beam of light hitting his eyes. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:00 in the morning. Trying to focus his eyes on the blurry figure in front of him, Peeta finally made out the figure of his stepmother.

"Get up, boy. You have to dress to go to work."

"Work? What do you mean stepmother?" Peeta was completely confused at what she could mean.

"The bakery. You need to go and open the store and begin baking all the goods," the woman looked at him like this should have been completely obvious.

"But, father died just yesterday. I didn't think we would open the bakery today," he thought his argument made sense. He couldn't understand how she could want to do this. Shouldn't there be some time to grieve?

"Well, you thought wrong," she spit at him. "Each day we don't open is money lost, so you get up, put some clothes on and go bake and sell." With that she simply walked out and slammed his door behind her.

Peeta didn't know what else he could do in the situation, so he got up to put on a simple white shirt and comfortable pants. Finding his baking apron, he headed downstairs and out to head to the bakery. When he got there, the feeling of loss hit him painfully, but Peeta made himself go in and start the ovens. The work definitely kept his mind busy and held back the pain, but he could feel his father's presence constantly as he kneaded the dough. People came in and would give him sad looks and their condolences, but none of them made him feel any better. He would curtly nod to them and continue his work. When it was closing time, Peeta settled the register, locked up, and headed back to his home. Alma, along with his stepbrothers met him at the door.

"Where is the money?" she immediately questioned.

Peeta held out a bag. "Here," he said. She immediately grabbed it from him and opened it to count it all up.

"We have already had dinner, but you can eat from the scraps in the kitchen," she told him without even looking up.

"Thank you stepmother." Peeta trudged away, overcome with the coldness of it all.

This became the routine of his life. He would rise long before dawn, heading out to begin the baking, and only coming home way after dark to only give over all that he had earned to his stepmother and her sons. They took every bit of money made and lavished themselves with fancy clothes and other luxuries, while Peeta just worked and his own clothes became worn and ragged. When he obviously had outgrown what he wore, he begged and pleaded with her to get him something new. Alma would find things that would fit him, but they would always be secondhand and used.

Peeta never got any time off, and any requests to hire help were denied. Alma expected him to work and work and work some more. He would be so exhausted some days that he couldn't even make it home, but would find himself falling asleep among the coal he used for the ovens. Cato and Marvel would see him in this state, with black soot and flour combined all over his body and in his hair, and tease him mercilessly.

"Look at Cindersoot! He's got so much dust and yuk on him that you can't even tell he is blonde anymore!" The two laughed and laughed and pinched their noses calling "Peeyew!" Peeta was so tired that all he could do was walk dejectedly to his room.

Over time, Peeta was such a fixture at the bakery that customers wouls just place their orders, never really paying him any attention. He was so forgettable that they could never tell anyone what he looked like, nor his name. They would simply call him The Baker. He still found a way to send extra treats to Princess Katniss. Her father had died not long after his, and tried to continue to send things that could bring her some joy. Peeta would always work especially hard on her birthday cake each year. He tried to deliver the cake himself each year, but because it was going to the palace, Alma made sure she took it personally to the princess.

Years passed this way, until it was Peeta's eighteenth birthday. Now that he was officially of age, he was planning to soon tell his stepmother that he was done working for her and his stepbrothers. He would leave and move to another district where he could open his own shop and run it the way he wanted to. His idea was to give it about two more weeks. That would be Katniss' birthday. He could complete a final cake for her as a way of saying goodbye. She was the only reason he wanted to stay.

His final customer of the day was just leaving. "Goodbye, baker! Have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you Mr. Darius. Goodnight." Peeta shut the door behind him and turn the sign to say they were closed. He cleaned up, checked the receipts and register, and then finally headed home. At least he had enough energy to at least go and be able to clean up tonight. He walked in the door and immediately handed the moneybag over to his waiting stepmother. This was such the practice now that she never even needed to ask for it anymore.

"At least you seemed to make some sales today," she said icily. The bakery had actually had a really good day, but no matter how well he did, this was never good enough for her. Peeta just sighed and began to walk towards the kitchen.

He was halfway there when there was a knock at the main doors. His mother gave him a glaring look that meant he should open it, even though Cato and Marvel were only steps away. Peeta sighed again and walked to the door. He opened them to reveal a finely dressed messenger. The man was in a purple suit and held an envelope in front of him.

"Her majesty the queen is inviting all of the eligible young men from ages 18 to 30 to a royal ball in honor of the eighteenth birthday of the Princess Katniss. At that time, there will be a reaping for a lucky few who will get a chance to dance with, and maybe win the hand of the princess."

Peeta's eyes lit up. A chance to dance with the princess? Even try to win her hand? He couldn't believe it. He watched as his stepmother took the envelope and dismissed the messenger. She read it over very carefully.

"It seems that it is true. The queen is looking for an honorable young man to marry her daughter, so that she can finally take her place on the throne now that she is coming of age. She is giving the princess one opportunity to make her own choice of husband at this ball. If she does not, then the queen will choose for her. The ball is in two Saturdays from now." He could see the wheels turning in her head, knowing that one of her two sons could be the young man to capture the heart of the princess. "This could be the chance for one of you two to become a prince!" The woman practically crowed at the idea. Peeta decided to make his voice heard.

"Stepmother, may I also go to the ball with my brothers? I am eligible now that I turned eighteen today."

Alma looked at Peeta as if she just remembered that he was there. She seemed to think about it for a minute, and then gave a kind of smile to him. "Well, I suppose that you are still a part of the family and of age. I guess that it is only fair that you get your opportunity as well."

Cato and Marvel couldn't keep their mouths closed at this. "You? What would Princess Katniss see in you? All dirty and stinky from working all the time. She wouldn't' give you two glances."

"Never you mind that," his stepmother stopped them. "Peeta has a point. He should be allowed to go. That is, if he can get home and be ready from work on time. We still have to keep our hours. We will leave the house at 5:00 sharp. If you are not here, we will leave anyway. We can't be late for such an important evening."

Peeta felt all the excitement rush up in him. "I'll get finished and be ready, you'll see." He literally ran off to the kitchens, smiling all the way. If nothing else, it would be a chance just to see Katniss again before he left, even if he never got to dance with her. He would have to find a suit. Probably one of his father's old one's could be fixed up enough to wear. He found one in a chest in the attic and hung it up in anticipation for the evening.

In the meantime, Peeta put everything he had into his work with renewed vigor. He smiled almost all the time, and lost track of it too as he daydreamed while he kneaded dough. Two weeks seem to fly by in a flash, and the day of the ball arrived before he knew it. When he walked into the bakery, Peeta thought that nothing would get him down today.

He was wrong, after such a great start, everything went downhill from there. He was bombarded with special orders, and one customer had a custom cake due for the next day that they wanted to change at the last minute. Peeta found himself working at least an hour and a half after the usual closing time to complete the work.

He headed home, reaching the door two hours late, and finding that they had already all left for the ball. There was no way for him to be cleaned, dressed, and find a way to get to the palace in time for the reaping. Peeta walked outside and into the garden behind the house. He sat on a bench and looked up at the stars.

"I really wish I could go to the ball tonight," he said into the air.

Suddenly, sparkles of light seemed to float down from the sky. They twisted and twirled, until they finally seemed to all come together to make some kind of figure. Peeta watched at all of this with interest, until he finally made out that the figure was actually a person. She had satiny brown skin and wild kinky blonde hair that. Silver stilettos were on her feet that matched the silver dress she wore. What truly amazed him, though, was the fact that she had wings and was holding a wand in her hand. The woman turned around and looked at him. She glad a glowing smile from her shiny lips.

"Hello, Peeta. I'm Portia, your fairy godmother. I'm here to help you go to the ball."

**-End of Part One-**

**I was planning on making these stories all one shots, but this just got to be too long! This story will be completed in Part Two! I hope you like it so far and will look forward to bringing the ending to The Baker soon. Please please please review and let me know what you think so far! Lots of love to all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews after the first part of the story. It really let me know that I was on the right track. Without further ado, here is Part 2, and the ending to The Baker.**

**Hunger Games and Fairy Tales**

**The Baker-Part 2**

"Fairy Godmother?" Peeta was astonished. He had never believed there were such things, but being right here in front of him, she seemed so real.

"Yes, Peeta," she said sweetly. "I am your fairy godmother assigned to watch over you and help when you truly need it the most. You made a wish, and in return for your kindness to others, I am here to make it come true."

The young man bubbled over with excited. "And just how are you going to do that?"

"First, you need some transportation to get you to the castle." She lifted up her arm and began wave her wand. With the saying of some magic words, a beam of light sprang forth, and it swirled around and around until it hit the old push cart wagon that he had always used to make deliveries. Before his eyes, Peeta could see the wagon turn into a handsome carriage.

"Wow," was all he could say in his amazement as Portia continued her work, next focusing on an old grey mare that lived in the stables next door. Its speckled coat became gleaming white with hooves black as midnight. The horse seemed to know what it was supposed to do as it latched on to the carriage. Next, Portia pointed her wand toward a small brown mouse who transformed into a man wearing the uniform of a driver.

"Now for you." The fairy godmother once more spoke an enchantment and Peeta could feel the light sparkling all around him. It was a warm sensation that left him tingling, and when it was over, he looked down at himself. His was wear a clean suit of the deepest blue, and he felt the cleanest he had for a long time. He placed his hand on top of his head and could feel his hair had been slicked back. And on his feel were shiny black laced shoes with silver heels. As he looked at his reflection in the shine of the carriage, Peeta almost didn't recognize himself.

"Go, have a good time…and here is one more gift." She touched her wand to his wrist and saw a beautiful silver watch appear. "This is to help you keep track of the time, because the magic will end at midnight. You will need to leave before then, because at that time everything will be back to as it was before."

Peeta nodded. "I understand. How can I thank you enough?"

The beautiful woman smiled. "Just enjoy this evening, and be sure to tell the princess 'Happy Birthday."'

"I will," he replied, and stepped into the carriage which immediately took off. The ride wasn't too long, and Peeta found himself at the castle entrance quickly. He gave a sigh as a guard opened the door to his carriage and let him out. He walked up the large staircase until he reached the top. There was a table there where other young men of his age or a little older were standing around. It seemed they all were receiving a number of some kind. Peeta got in the line that led to the gentleman handing out the pieces of paper. When he was directly in front of him, a slip was thrust into his hand. As he walked away, he opened up the square paper and saw the number 361 on it.

There were people everywhere as he entered the ballroom. They were mostly men, with a very few females here and there. He settled into a corner and watched the crowd. For a while, Peeta wondered what he was doing there. With so many men here, how would he ever be able to have a chance with the princess and why would she even give him a second thought anyway? He was just a baker.

Peeta was just about to gather himself to leave, when a trumpet sounded announcing the entrance of the Queen and her daughter. Katniss followed her mother, along with her younger sister, the princess Primrose. Once again he was taken by her beauty, in a gown of royal purple, a simple tiara on her head of loose brown curls. As the royal family took their seats, the trumpet again sounded and the master of ceremonies, Caesar Flickerman, went through the rules of the ball.

"Gentlemen! The reaping will begin in a few minutes. You were all given a number as you entered the palace this evening. The princess will draw a number out of the glass bowl here, and whoever has that number will come and present his paper. That young man will then be given 15 minutes to dance and speak with the princess Katniss. After the time is complete, the princess will then pick another number for the next suitor. This will continue until the ball is ended at midnight. You may dance with the other ladies as you wish throughout the evening. Good luck to you all."

At that point, the orchestra began to play a lovely waltz. The princess arose from her throne, and slowly walked over to the glass bowl. Peeta could tell from her face that she did not seem happy about the arrangements for the evening. She placed her delicate hand inside the bowl and fished out a paper.

"Number 183," she called out. A tall and muscular brunette made his way through the crowd with a smug and satisfied look on his face. He approached the princess and showed his paper. She nodded and walked down with him to the dance floor. He took Katniss in his arms and they began swaying to the music. Peeta watched as the man was happily chatting to her, and even though he couldn't hear what was said, could see that the princess was giving short, clipped replies. _She doesn't like him at all._ He laughed a little to himself at this.

While the two were dancing, Peeta look around the room and finally saw his family. They were down closer to the dance floor, but were walking around to chat with others. He decided it would be best to stay in the shadows of the corner he was in. As they walked close by Peeta, he saw that they didn't see to see him there. The fifteen minutes passed quickly, and the first suitor kissed the hand on the princess and left the floor. Peeta could see Katniss letting her breath out in relief. Katniss had not even invited the young man to talk ouside, so she obviously was not impressed. Obviously the first lucky contestant was not a winner.

She then continued to do her duty by pulling out another number out of the bowl. This young man was a red head with freckles, who ended up tripping on Katniss' feet for most of their time together. From there, it was a succession of numbers called, none of which were his. Peeta kept looking at his watch and as he saw it approaching 11:45, and knew that there would only probably be time for one more. A song had just finished and Peeta thought this would be the best chance for him to leave and get home in time. As he walked towards the staircase, he heard the sweet voice in the background.

"Number 361!" Peeta turned his head around. Did he hear her right? Everyone was looking around for who the lucky person might be. "Number 361!" Katniss shouted again. He looked at his slip of paper once more and realized it was his number that had been called. Tentatively, he turned and walked towards where she was. Nerves began to hit him painfully as he drew near. He walked up the small set of stairs and finally was in front of her.

"I'm number 361," he said quietly. The princess turned to him and looked directly in his eyes. A flicker of something that he couldn't quite tell what it was came over her face. She gently placed her hand in his and he led her down to the floor. He placed his left hand on her waist and took her right hand in his. The music began and he began moving with her. Peeta didn't say anything, but just kept looking directly in her grey eyes. The longer they danced the softer her look became as each of them couldn't seem to take their gaze off the other. There was reallly no need for words, because the connection between them was evident in just looking. When the song ended, he regretfully let go.

"Would you like to walk with me outside?" he heard her ask.

"I would love to."

The crowd was abuzz with excited murmurs as they exited the ballroom. She led him into a beautifully manicured garden. There was a fountain in the middle and it was on the edge of it where they sat down. Peeta was trying to think about what they could talk about when Katniss interrupted his thoughts.

"You know, there is something vaguely familiar about you. Have we met before?"

He sat up sharply at this. _Could she really remember the one time they saw each other?_ "Yes. We met once before. It was quite a few years ago. I wasn't sure you would actually remember. Maybe it would help if I had a cheese bun in my hand? "

Peeta saw an immediate reaction in her face after his last sentence. Suddenly, her face lit up in that way it did when she smiled. "Peeta? Is it you?"

He nodded, and Katniss responded by giving him a hug. "I can't believe it. I thought that something had happened to you when you never came back again."

Peeta looked down. "Some things happened in my family and I got so busy that I never got the chance to come back. I wanted to see you again, though…trust me."

"I do, and I understand," she replied. "I'm just glad you here tonight. Seeing you has been the only thing that has made this bearable."

"They said you are getting married one way or another."

"Yes," Katniss agreed. "Now that I am eighteen I am old enough to take my throne as queen, but Mother believes that I shouldn't rule without a husband. She has pushed all these princes with large fortunes in front of me, telling me any would be a good match. I tried to tell her that I really want to marry someone I love. I begged and pleaded with her until she agreed to this ball. She said this is the one chance I have to find someone for myself. If I don't, then she is going to pick for me from the line of waiting princely suitors."

"So, how have your choices been so far tonight?" Peeta asked. He could feel himself inching closer and closer to her.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Terrible. They are all selfish and only want me because I what position I can offer them. None of them really care about me. They all tell me how they would make a great ruler of the kingdom if I chose them. I don't want someone to rule the kingdom! I want someone who will stand beside me to help me rule. A husband who I can talk to for advice, to be a partner. Is that too much to ask?"

"It doesn't sound like it to me," he replied. "You have the right to rule the kingdom yourself. You just want someone to love who loves you in return and will be beside you. That should be what everyone wants."

Katniss smiled tenderly at him. "I knew you would understand. You have a way of listening and saying things that makes me comfortable. I feel like I could tell you anything."

Peeta took her hand. "I'm glad. You're easy to listen to. I remember listening to the song you were singing that day we met. So beautiful." He took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. She looked up at him and in her eyes he knew what she wanted. In a moment of boldness, he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. It was soft and warm, and so sweet. Peeta knew that he didn't want it to end, and that one would never be enough for him.

Eventually, breathless, the princess pulled away from him slightly. She continued to hold her gaze with his.

"Peeta, I know this is sudden, but will you…" Suddenly, the clock on the tower tolled the hour and Peeta was awakened from the moment. He looked to see the time and saw that it was midnight. Panic swept through him. He had to leave her before she saw him in his usual disheveled state.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He stood up at literally began running from the garden. Peeta could hear Katniss yelling at him but he couldn't hear tell she was saying. His only instinct was he had to leave.

He ran back through the ballroom and up the ballroom staircase. Going out the main entrance, he was going so fast that he didn't notice the shoelace on his right foot coming undone. Peeta felt his shoe slip off his foot. He stopped for only a second, but decided he couldn't wait to retrieve it. He continued running until he reached the waiting carriage. The driver spurred the horses and the carriage rode away.

Peeta's racing heartbeat slowed as he got farther away from the castle. He had been so taken with Katniss that he had not kept track of time. Should he have stayed? What purpose would that have served? A princess would never marry a lowly baker. Better he left her to find someone more worthy.

He was almost home when all of the sudden the magic run out. Peeta found himself sitting in the mud, splintered pieces of wood all around him, a little mouse scurrying away. His own clothes were his tattered shirt and pants that he wore every day. The only thing left he saw was that he still had one black shoe with its silver heel. He took it off and clutched it as a reminder to himself of the evening.

Peeta led the old mare back the rest of the way to his stall, then went himself back into the house. He first hid the shoe in his room, and then walked down to the kitchen. It was still warm and inviting. He sat down in a chair, continuing to relish the thought of the kiss. The memory of it would have to sustain him. Peeta smiled with the vision of her face his last waking thought, and then he succumbed to exhaustion.

He was awakened by a sharp voice. "There you are, lazy boy! Get up! You must get to the bakery. How dare you fall asleep here!" Peeta opened his eyes to see Alma standing there with her hands on her hips. Cato and Marvel were directly behind her.

"I'm sorry stepmother," he answered. I came home so late from work, and must have just been so exhausted that I fell asleep here."

The older woman let out a huff. "I suppose it can happen. It was a long night for all of us. At least we had a marvelous time at the ball last night. So sorry you missed it." Peeta could hear the sarcasm dripping form her voice in that last statement.

"Yeah," Cato gushed. "There was food and drink everywhere. The princess looked amazing. Everyone wanted to try and win her hand."

Peeta couldn't help the smile that left his face. "Did you get picked for a chance with her?"

Cato's smug smile turned downward. "No, but I know she glanced my way a few times. I'm sure she was hoping my number would be called."

"I'm sure she did," he replied with his own sarcasm.

"Well, she might have had a chance if not for that one guy taking up so much of her time at the end," Marvel offered.

"Really?" Peeta's couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Yes, yes, yes." Alma put in. "Everyone was talking about that young man who ran off. The princess was so upset when he left."

_She was upset that he had left? _He felt a pang of regret at causing Katniss any pain, but knew his decision had been for the best. "I better go to work." He told them and picking up his apron walked out.

On his way to the bakery, Peeta made a decision. When he returned this evening, he was going to pack his meager belongings and leave. He thought he would head to District 9 where grain was plentiful and he could open a shop of his own. Throughout the day as he worked, he made his plans. It made the day go quickly and Peeta felt relief at making his decision.

He said his goodbyes to the last customers and quickly closed up. He walked fast paced back to the house and went directly into his room. He was completely covered in grime and flour as he had not had the chance to clean up in the morning. Right now he just wanted to leave. He placed his few clothes and a few sentimental items, including his shoe, into a bag, and began to head downstairs to face his stepmother.

What surprised him when he got there was that Alma was not alone. She was standing on the edge of the room, with Marvel beside her. There was also a hooded figure standing silently in the corner. He could see Cato seated in a chair, and a man he didn't recognize in front of him. The man was obviously from the palace as Peeta could see his uniform. He was trying to make out what was going on and finally realized that the servant was trying to put a shoe on Cato's large foot. The shoe obviously did not fit, but the man was pushing and pushing on it trying to get it on.

"Come on, stupid man! I know it can fit. Push!" His stepmother was yelling at the poor servant. Peeta decided to go up to her and find out more.

"What is going on stepmother?" he asked.

"What is going on is that Princess Katniss has claimed that the young man whose foot could fit this shoe shall become husband." She pointed out the servant and the hooded figure. "They are from the castle to try the shoe every eligible male who had attended the party. I am sure one of my sons will be able to wear it."

Peeta looked over at the man still struggling and for the first time actually saw the details of the shoe. Most especially, he noticed the distinctive silver heels. It was his shoe. _What should I do?_ The princess wanted to marry the man who owned the shoe. He couldn't believe it. Katniss wanted to marry him. More than anything Peeta wanted to claim the shoe, but there was no way his stepmother would allow him to even attempt to try it on.

So, he remained silent as Cato finally gave up the chair and Marvel then sat down in it. Once again, the palace servant worked in frustration to get the sleek shoe onto his stepbrother's wider foot. Even though his stepmother continued to persist in the struggle, finally Marvel gave up. The man looked up and finally noticed Peeta standing there.

"Would the young sir also like to try the shoe on?"

"Oh, no." Alma immediately piped up. "He wasn't at the ball. He was working most of the night, weren't you?"

Knowing that wouldn't ever be given an opportunity with her there, Peeta decided he had enough. "Stepmother, I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer. I just came to tell you goodbye."

He didn't even wait to hear her response, but turned and left the room and went out the door. He was almost at the garden gate when a voice shouted behind him.

"Stop! Please!" Peeta froze in his tracks, because he knew that voice. He stopped in place, but didn't turn around. He wasn't sure he could face her.

"Who are you?" she asked, obviously much closer to him now. The decision of whether or not to reveal himself now was hard. He was leaving. He didn't want to hurt her any more.

"I am known as the Baker," he finally replied.

"The Baker," Katniss repeated. "I have heard of you. You always send those delicious treats to me, and make the most amazing cakes for my birthday. Your notes with them are always very kind."

With her last sentence, Peeta instinctively knew how to answer. He had to take this chance. He turned around to finally face her. He could see the hood she wore inside was now pulled down so her face was now visible.

"It's easy to be kind to you."

The immediate smile showed her recognition of his words from their fateful meeting. She looked him over, wary at first. He was so unkempt at the moment that he didn't look like himself. But once she took in his eyes that would never change from their crystal blue, she ran to him.

"It is you! Peeta!" she cried. She placed her arms around him and began kissing him. He couldn't help himself, but dropped his bag and placed his own arms around her to return her affection in kind.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as they let go. "I'm not exactly in my best state at the moment."

"I don't care about that," she said. "But why are you leaving? Why didn't you try on the shoe? You know it's yours."

"My stepmother would have never allowed it," Peeta answered. "I had decided to leave District 12 so that I can start a new life free from her."

"Well, be free from her with me." Katniss declared. "Come back inside." He nodded, and followed her back to the sitting room where everyone was still gathered. His stepmother and brothers were shocked to see not only the princess, but also that she was holding Peeta's hand.

"Lady Mellark," his beloved said firmly. "I have convinced this young man to come back and try on the shoe. I hope you don't have any objections."

Alma stepped back in submission, but with obvious disgust. "Of course not, your highness. How good of you to grace our home, and to show your kindness to my stepson."

Peeta smiled at how the tides had turned. Katniss made a motion for him to sit in the chair, and he did so. The servant came back over with the shoe and opened it some to place it on his foot. Of course, it fit perfectly.

He could hear the gasps coming from his stepmother, Cato, and Marvel. "How in the..?"

But all Peeta saw was the princess. He looked up to see her wide smile. She went down on her knees in front of him. "Please don't leave," she pleaded. "Stay. Say you will marry me?"

He took her hands in his. "I have loved you since that moment we met. I would be honored to stand with you as your husband."

The princess came up and Peeta bent down to meet her as they sealed their love with a kiss.

The two were married soon after in a beautiful ceremony at the palace. Not long after that, Katniss was crowned as Queen of District 12. Peeta's family continued to manage the bakery, although he had to admit it was humorous to see his brother's attempts at baking. After a while, he finally couldn't help it and came to give them some lessons. They were appreciative, and they formed a better bond from the experience. Peeta also helped in the royal kitchens and with the different services to continue to provide food for all the people of the district. It was what he was best at.

As promised, he stood by Katniss as she ruled over the land. Through his love, advice, and support, she guided their people wisely. Prince Peeta and Queen Katniss were both beloved by all of the citizens of the land, and their reign together was a prosperous one.

Over generations, the people of District 12 would continue to tell their children the story of the kind baker who won the heart of the princess, and how they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**Hi everyone! I hoped you liked the first story in this collection. I was so happy to get all of your reviews after the first part. I think next will more than likely be The Little Mermaid with Finnick and Annie. Please please please continue to review! As always, lots of love to you all out there.**

**PS-Sorry Sara. I know you wanted Romeo and Juliet, but Finnick and Annie just seemed to fit Little Mermaid. Maybe later on I can do your idea…I do appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I know it has been quite a while for me to update. It has been really hectic here, and I actually wrote a little one shot story that was holding me up from writing this because it wouldn't go out of my head! It was called The Beauty That Remains which I posted during the last week. But, as promised, the first part of the next story is here. YEA! This is the first time for me to write FInnick and Annie, so it should be interesting. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! : )**

**Hunger Games and Fairy Tales**

**The Mermaid and the Prince (Part 1)**

Long ago, off the shores of District 4, there was a kingdom deep under the sea ruled by King Cresta. He was a wise leader of the merpeople, and he worked to guard his people well from the dangers above and below the sea. The most precious to him were his six daughters, beautiful mermaids all. This was especially true of the youngest, Annie. She was a sweet and kind girl, with long flowing dark hair and sea green eyes. With her beautiful voice, she would enchant her people, and was beloved by all. Her father doted on her, and was most particularly protective of Annie and all her sisters.

The king had many rules for his girls, the most important being that none of them could go up to the surface. While they were young, this was not a difficult demand, as their life was so happy under the sea that they had no need to go anywhere else. But their content would not last forever, for as the princesses grew into beautiful young teenagers, their desire to explore beyond their own home grew too much. They begged and begged to be able to go to the surface, until the king could stand it no longer. As the oldest, Katrina was coming close to her sixteenth birthday, he relented.

"My daughters, I have heard you pleas and agree that you should have the opportunity to see the world as it is. Therefore, I have decided that when each of you turns sixteen, you may go to the surface to see what lies above the sea. I only ask that each of you please take care, and be careful. I could not bear to lose any of you."

The girls all hugged their father close, and promised their father that they would be cautious. Annie was the last to place her arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Father!"

"It's all because of you, my precious one," the king replied. "You wanted this so much."

"I did. This means so much to us. We won't let you down." She left him then, dreaming of the day that would finally be hers to explore.

Soon after, her oldest sister made her way to the surface. All of the girls waited with baited breath for her return. When she finally did late that evening, she was full of tales from her adventure. Annie listened intently as Katrina spoke of the colors of the sky at different times of the day, and the rocking of the ships that she saw on the water.

"It was amazing, truly amazing, but I am so glad to be home," she concluded. The young mermaid was left for days with pictures in her head from the descriptions. Oh, how she longed for it to be her turn!

Year after year, each of her sisters made their ascent on their birthdays. Annie would continue to learn about the life above from their stories about the people in their funny clothing, the various animals, and the shapes of the buildings they saw on the land. She continued to build on the vision in her imagination, until finally it came to be her turn.

The morning of her sixteenth birthday, Annie woke early, swimming quickly to find her father. He was in his throne room waiting for her.

"I know you have been waiting for this day for a long time, my girl. Go in peace. Enjoy what you see, but be careful, and more than anything, come home to us safely."

"I will, I promise!" With that he gave her his kiss of blessing on her forehead, and Annie left him and began swimming up to the top. It took longer than she thought, but finally she broke the surface and took in her first gulp of air.

The first thing to hit her senses was the colors. The bright sun she had heard about was high in the sky that was a brilliant blue on this day. Annie smiled and looked around to decide which way to go. To the west she saw the shores of the land populated by the humans. This was what she was truly curious about, was these creatures and how they lived.

She went in that direction until she found a cluster of rocks that was close enough to the shore that she could see all that was going on, but that would also hide her from view. She watched the people walking around different places. Her focus was eventually brought to the largest building in sight, and there were many people about there. Annie was smiling at all the fabric they were wearing, and their lively chatter to each other. She was so absorbed in it all that she almost didn't notice the striking figure that came to stand out on the ledge overlooking the sea.

He was tall and extremely handsome, with well-built features and a skin tone that showed he was often in the sun. His hair was a sharp bronze color, but it was the eyes that first captured her attention. Even from the distance she was at, Annie could see that they were of a deep green color that matched the color of the sea at times. The young man was finely dressed in rich clothing, and a large smile was on his face. The young mermaid was transfixed once she saw him, as he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

As she watched, an older woman approached him. "Prince Finnick! Here you are. You should come back inside to your guests."

"I know Mags. I was just here to get some fresh air and quiet for a few moments. I was planning on coming in soon," the young man answered.

"Don't make it too long," the woman answered. "You are the guest of honor, you know. They are all here to celebrate your eighteenth birthday with you."

"Right…" the prince answered. "That's exactly why a large portion of the guests are single young princesses of a marrying age."

Mags sighed. "That was your mother's idea. She thinks it is time you begin choosing a wife. "

"Maybe I don't think it's time." Finnick responded. His voice trailed off for a moment, but then he continued. "Don't worry, old woman. I know my duty and I'll do it." With that, they both turned around and walked back into the large building, which Annie assumed was one of those places the humans called a palace.

With him gone, Annie decided it was time to leave herself. She swam back down below into the depths to reach her kingdom. When she arrived it was quite late, and her sisters and father were quite frantic.

"I'm fine," she assured them. "There was no problem whatsoever. I just lost track of the time. Let me tell you what I saw, though!" She recounted the events of the day and what she had seen, except for her thoughts on the prince. Annie decided to keep that to herself. When she was finally alone in her sleeping chamber, she smiled and sang to herself remembering the sight of him. Before falling asleep, she resolved that somehow she had to see him again.

While most of her sisters never again really travelled to the surface, Annie found herself making trips almost every week, trying to catch some glimpse of Finnick. She returned many times to her spot among the rocks and would wait for hours to see him, but he never came out. She despaired more and more that she would never see him again. Her trips became fewer and fewer.

One day, Annie decided to make one more visit to the surface. As she reached the top, she immediately noticed the darkness in the sky. The clouds were black and Annie felt a sense of foreboding. She knew that she would not be able to stay long and probably should not go very far as well. She noticed a ship floating in the water nearby, and swam towards it. She climbed up the side as she got to it, finding a small ledge to sit upon near an open space where she could see. For a few moments, all that was happening were men who were obviously sailors walking around doing their jobs.

But then, there was the stomping of a boot above her head, and although she was still hidden, she looked above her and took in a breath. It was Prince Finnick, looking out over the ocean. He had a telescope in his hand.

"It looks bad," he said to one of the crewman. And as if on cue, lightning strikes could be seen in the distance. Annie didn't want to, but knew she had to get out of there. She leaped off the ledge and went back into the water. She floated for a while, just trying to get a last look, when a lightning bolt hit the ship directly. The mermaid watched with horror as it lit up in flames.

Annie instinctively swam back towards the ship. She could see men getting in to a smaller boat and trying to pull it away from the fire. Where was Finnick, though? She couldn't see him and fear shot through her. The vessel was coming apart and pieces of wood began floating everywhere. She searched around until she finally saw him helping an unconscious man get into the lifeboat.

Once the sailor was safe, the prince was knocked back for a moment and once again Annie couldn't get sight of him. The boat heading to safety was getting farther and farther away. Again, the large form appeared on the edge of the sinking ship and she saw him jump off into the water. She swam towards where he entered, and found his body floating in the water. It looked like he had hit a large piece of debris and had been knocked out.

Annie knew there was nothing else for her to do. She placed her arms around his chest and began swimming towards the direction she knew the shore had to be. She couldn't see very well, but her sense of course was always good. The prince was heavy, but she was determined to carry on. After what seemed like hours, she felt her fins hit something solid. Annie went a little further, and knew that she had reached land. She laid the prince out and heard him cough out some water followed by a deep breath.

She was so close to him now, and he was so beautiful. The young mermaid couldn't help but to touch his face. She began singing softly to him, almost urging him to come back to her. As she noticed his eyes beginning to open, Annie knew her time was up. She quickly made her way back in the water and swam off before he could see her. She rushed back to her home to find her family eating their evening meal. She joined them, but didn't say a word.

Her sister Merina noticed and asked, "Are you all right, Annie? Did something happen today? You look like you have seen a ghost."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really. Just tired. I went very far today." No one pried any further, but they all took in her mood.

Once again, Annie went to bed resolved that just watching for Prince Finnick from a distance would no longer do. She knew that she was in love with him. She had to find a way to be a part of his life. She lay awake trying to think of a plan to make this possible. All of her ideas seemed unrealistic until the middle of the night it hit her. She needed help, and there was only one creature under the sea that might be able to help her. The mermaid finally fell asleep knowing that tomorrow, she was going to visit Octavia, the Sea Witch.

She awoke early before anyone else was up. Annie knew is anyone saw where she was going they would do everything to stop her. Without a sound she snuck out and swam to the part of the sea even deeper than her own home, where the there was almost no light. As she drew nearer to the Sea Witch's cave, fear began to creep up on her. At the entrance, she stopped a part of her not wanting to go any further. She thought about Finnick, and became determined, her head straightening up as she entered the lair.

It was dark and Annie could hardly see anything in front of her. She just kept moving forward until she heard a voice call out.

"Hello, young princess. Please come in."

She was shaking but found her voice to answer. "Hello there. I am looking for Octavia."

"You have found her." Annie suddenly saw a form come into view. While she was expecting the witch to be ugly, as usually described, the mermaid was surprised to see that Octavia was actually quite beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes, almost transparent. A shiver ran through her body at the thought that the witch could almost see right through her.

Annie once again drew up her courage to speak. "I have come searching for you in hopes that you could help me."

"And what help is it that you are seeking?" Octavia replied in a voice actually sweet like honey.

"There is a Prince on the shores above the sea. I have fallen in love with him, and I would give anything to be with him. I wanted to see if there was any way that you could make that possible."

The witch looked her over for a minute, obviously thinking about the situation. "Dear princess. I can't make anyone fall in love, but if you are so desperate to be a part of this young man's life, then there is only one solution. You must become a human and live on the land. That is the only way you will have a chance to try and win his heart."

"Can you make me human?" Annie cautiously asked.

Octavia walked over to a shelf where various liquids and pills were stored. "I can, but it will come at a price." She swam back over to the young girl and held out a bottle. "This potion will take away your fins to give you legs. You will be able to walk freely on the land."

"And the price?" the young mermaid offered.

"The price that I ask for the potion is your voice"

"My voice? But how can win Finnick's heart if I can't speak to him?" Annie asked desperately.

The witch smiled at her. "You can use your other charms, I'm sure, to gain his attention. But know this. The potion is only good for three days. By that time, if the prince has not returned you love with love's first kiss, then you will once again become a mermaid. And with that, you will also become my slave forever."

Annie gasped at the thought of the consequence if she failed, but knowing there was no other solution, she agreed to Octavia's demands. The witch had her stick her tongue out, and as she did, touched it with a drop of a special amber liquid. Once done, the young mermaid had the bottle of potion thrust into her hand.

She looked at the dark bottle, only hesitating for a second, she opened it, and drank every last drop. Immediately, there was feeling like sharp knives slicing inside her. It was almost unbearable, but Annie knew she had to start swimming. And she did. Through the pain she swam at breakneck speed until in exhaustion she broke through to the sound of waves. She quickly found a rectangular piece of wood debris and laid on it before passing out completely.

The next thing she knew, her eyes were slowly opening. She could tell that the sun was bright and someone was hovering above her. Annie also felt something beneath her. She moved her hands around and could feel it was sand. She was on land! She had made it to shore! She smiled, and tried to focus on the figure that seemed to be looking at her with concern.

Annie put a hand over her eyes and finally saw the face. It was a face more dear to her than anything in the world. Finnick was there touching her cheek. She wanted to scream his name.

"Are you alright? Who are you? Where did you come from? Was there a shipwreck of some kind? What is your name?" The questions all came out in a string out of his mouth.

Annie started to open her mouth, but when she tried to speak no sound would come out. Of course, the witch had taken her voice. She tapped her throat to let him know.

"That's alright," he answered. "I understand. You have probably been through a nightmare. Come, we'll take care of you here and help you get back home. You can trust me. I am Prince Finnick. You are safe here in District 4."

He helped her get up, and then took Annie by the arm to help her walk towards the castle. _ I've made it. I found FInnick and I am with him now. _She had three days to make him fall in love with her, and no voice to help.

_Whatever am I going to do?_

**Well, Part 1 is over! I hope you all are enjoying it so far. We will definitely have more interaction between the two in the next chapter. Please please keep reviewing! I love to hear from you all.**


End file.
